RFID-supported processes are being increasingly used within the framework of the improvement of logistical chain processes. The loading equipment, e.g. the pallet as well as the bin location, is provided with identifiers, e.g. transponders, in which data is saved. With the help of read/write devices, data can be written to and read from the transponders. The use of these types of transponders in connection with industrial trucks is described in “Hebezeuge und Fördermittel”, Berlin 45 (2005) 5, pages 246 and 247.
An industrial truck is known from U.S. Pat. No. 6,669,089, the entire contents of which is incorporated herein by reference, in which a plurality of antennas is arranged in the vicinity of the fork carrier of an industrial truck. With the help of the antennas as well as separate evaluation, display and operating units, data can be written to or read from the RFID transponders on the loading equipment. At least two transponders, which are arranged diagonal to the loading equipment, are attached to the pallets. This results in a relatively short distance between antenna and transponder, indeed with the disadvantage that at least two transponders are required for each piece of loading equipment.
It is known from NL 9401836, the entire contents of which is incorporated herein by reference, to use one transponder per loading equipment. The antennas for reading and writing the transponder are housed within the fork arms. This enables a short read separation distance, however, the fork arms are weakened by the integrated antennas and the shielding by the fork arms limits the functional capability of the antennas.
It is known from DE 20 2005 005 409 U1, the entire contents of which is incorporated herein by reference, to arrange an antenna on the support of a loading fork, namely behind a level, which is formed by the middle level through cross bars of the fork support.
In all known implementations, other separate devices that help analyze the antenna signals are required in addition to the antennas. In the known cases, the signals are displayed by a display or a monitor of an on-board computer located in the driver's cab. Due to the conditions on the industrial truck and based on the relatively weak power level of the antennas, the required connections between the components are prone to interference.
The object of the invention is to create a system for identifying and managing pallets that has a simple structure and that is less prone to interference.